dont leave me- dick grayson
by holwol15
Summary: The whole team turn on Robin, bully him into things worse than suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Harm started sprinting towards Artemis and Megan with his machete in one hand, and fury in the other. The two helpless girls screamed in terror as he raised his sharp, silver knife. Kaldur acted fast and came up behind him, he brought his machete to the centre of his back. He was inches away from stabbing him, when Robin pushed him out the way. Kaldur dropped both his swords and they landed on the ground next to them with a crash. Meanwhile, Harm brought his sword down onto Artemis's shoulder, so deep he almost sliced her whole arm off.

Blood poured out as she fell the floor, caught by Superboy. "AHHH!" She screamed out in pain.

And with that, the dangerous villain disappeared into the night air. Megan rushed over to Artemis's side and unraveled her emergency bandages,

"Someone call the Justice League." She tried to keep calm. Artemis rested her head on Superboys lap as Megan wrapped her up. Robin stood up and brushed himself off. "You alright Ar?" He asked.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kaldur yelled. This caught everyone's attention. Robin turned around to face Aqualad.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? YOU ALMOST KILLED ARTEMIS!"

"Wh- how? This is my fault?"

"Are you stupid? You pushed him out the way!" Superboy intervened.

"Yeah, I was stopping him from killing him!"

"Oh, is this about that oath you have with Batman or something? That pathetic fear you have?"

Dick was taken back by this. It wasn't pathetic. It was a real thing.

"I did it so you wouldn't become a murderer, Kaldur."

"I can't even deal with you right now." Aqualad stepped forward and shoved Robin hard enough for him to fall back.

"Hey hey hey! What you doing man!" Wally defended Robin.

"Wait hold on, you're defending him? He almost killed her!" Aqualad gestured to the blonde girl.

"No, Harm almost killed her! If you calmed down and listened to him, you'd understand. You should be thanking him, Kaldur."

Conner scoffed, still cradling the weak girl in his arms. "Thanking him? You're not being serious."

Megan decided not to get involved. That was the best thing to do in these situations.

"Okay fine," Aqualad removed a sword from his back. "I'll thank him as soon as he has a taste of his own medicine!" Kaldur shoved Kid Flash out the way

and ran towards Dick. He jumped over Kaldur when he tried to bring the knife down on him and took him down from behind.

"Guys stop it!" Megan screamed. They ignored her and continued wrestling. Robin got a good few hits before Kaldur pinned him down and began repeatedly punching his chest and stomach. At one point he stood up and started using his foot, which only made the pressure worse for Robin.

KF jumped on Aqualads back to try and stop him.

"Kaldur, STOP! YOURE HURTING HIM!"

Robin could feel his breath being taken away from him by every kick. Kaldurs foot was stamping on his chest so hard he couldn't get up and he definitely had a broken rib. Suddenly, the Justice League came into view. "HEY! Break it up!" Superman tore Kaldur off Robin. He kneeled down beside the young boy who was infinitely winded.

"Breathe." He said. Batman arrived not long after the others. He saw Dick and immediately ran to his side. Robins breaths were coming out in violent pants.

"It's alright Robin. In and out." Superman continued. Bats was NOT happy. He stood up harshly and said, "WHAT happened?"

Kid Flash appeared and was about to explain all that had occurred in the past 25 minutes but Robin reached out and tugged in his suit. "Don't." Was all he could manage out. Wally didn't want to lie, he wanted what was good for his best friend. But if this is what Dick wanted, there must be a reason.

"Well?" The Dark Knight waited for an answer.

"Umm.. well, you see.. he tripped."

"He tripped?"

"Yes. On a pebble."

Batman just shook his head in disbelief before returning to his son. Kid Flash let out a sigh of nervousness. He didn't like lying, but he'd do anything for Dick. He was like his little brother.

By this time Artemis was on a stretcher being loaded into the Bio Ship. Wonder Woman called from inside, "Hey we gotta go!"

Robins breathing has stabilised a bit so Batman gently lifted him up into his big strong arms and headed to the plane. Wally waited till they had gone before getting Superman's attention.

"Hey, can you not-"

"I won't say anything." He finished his sentence for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin woke up in his bed at Wayne Manor. The sun peered through the windows and hurt his eyes. He tried to get up but groaned in agony. His chest was throbbing in pain, Kaldur must've broken some bones last night...

Bruce entered the room with a stern yet reasonable look on his face. He sighed for a moment before walking over and standing near the side of his bed. "You okay?" He asked. Richard couldn't tell if he was asking out of concern or something else.

"...are you mad?" He looked up with puppy eyes.

Bruce frowned. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I dunno. I was just asking..."

Bruce placed a hand on his. "I'm not mad. I'm worried."

"Don't be. I'm fine. I'm better than I was yesterday."

"Dick, you've got three broken ribs, an almost punctured lung and a fractured wrist. What happened yesterday? Because I'm certain all that was not caused by a pebble."

"Why do you even care?"

"Don't, Dick. You know I care, in just want to know what happened."

Dick knew he cared. He just wanted to hear it because he feels like nobody cared lately.

"Wally told you. I tripped."

A few seconds went by and Bruce sighed. "Fine." He stood up from his kneeled position and headed out the door. Robin closed his eyes for a moment to relax, amongst all the pain he was currently in. He heard some familiar voices outside his room. Then he heard footsteps enter his room.

"Dick?"

Robins eyes snapped open and he saw his very good friend Wally.

"Wally!" He cried.

"Dude.. you look so busted up." He said, examining all the bruises, tubes and his bandaged wrist.

"Thanks."

"I'm so gonna kill Kaldur for this."

"Please don't. I've had enough drama as it is."

"Still." Robin noticed Wallace had tears forming in his eyes. "Woah, what's wrong?" He asked sympathetically. Kid Flash wiped them as they trickled down his cheek. He stammered,

"I just- hate seeing you like this."

"Brooo im good. Look. Wally, look at me-"

Dick used his hand to pull Wallys chin upwards.

"I'm fine."

"I know I know, I just think of you as my brother that's all. And with everything going on it's all just coming back to me now-"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing it isn't important."

"Tell me."

Wally sniffed and muttered,

"My parents. They argue all the time. I can't get away from it. And my aunt, she's ill. Very. They don't know if she'll make it or not."

"Wally, I-"

"No I'm just being a pussy, I'm fine really."

"You should've told me. And you're the least person I'd think to be a pussy."

Wally laughed through his tears.

"Come here." Wallace went in for a bro hug but pulled back when Dick winced in pain.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"How's the others? Artemis?"

"Artemis is fine, recovering. And the others- they're still like maybe, maybe not, kind of, possibly, pretty mad."

Robin lowered his head with a sigh.

Wally put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You did nothing wrong, they'll get over it. They're just being stupid."

"Yeah but-"

"You got me. That's all you need."

Robin half-smiled before falling back onto his pillow in exhaustion, unknowingly closing his eyes.

Wally left him in peace and made his way back to Mount Justice. "Recognised. Kid Flash. 16." The machine operator announced. He went straight to the kitchen and got a glass of water before heading to the lounge area. He was about to open the door but suddenly heard voices coming from inside. He decided to stop and listen.

"It's not like we need him anyways. We'd honestly be so much better off without him." That was Kaldur.

"Exactly! Like, what's he ever actually done to help? We don't even know who he is!" Wally could tell that was Superboy. He frowned, he wasn't just going to stand around and listen to this.

"Maybe we should talk to the Justice League. They would take him out if we tell them what happened."

"Yeah, or he could just kill himself-" he laughed.

He was interrupted by door being thrown open, the knob slamming into the wall making a dent.

"WHAT THE FUCK KALDUR!" Wally screamed.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? Are you going to tell me he shouldn't?"

"You don't mean that do you? Do you know how wrong that is?"

Aqualad stood up, followed by Conner.

"Why are you defending him?"

"We're a team. Teams STICK together." He prodded Kaldurs chest with his finger.

"Whatever, I'm not part of his team anymore."

He barged past Wally, shoving his shoulder.

"Choose your side."

He watched them wander off befoe glancing back at Megan and Artemis who were still in the room.

He groaned in frustration then stormed out the building.


	3. Chapter 3

-swearing warning-

Robin woke up again, feeling a lot better. He glanced over at his phone and saw it was the next day (7:10 am). He threw his duvet off him, causing it to land on the floor. He then grasped the vital cord and ripped it off. beeeeeeeeeep. In only a matter of seconds, Bruce ran into the room. He saw Dick standing and sighed out of relief.

"Dick, what are you doing?"

"Can I go to school today?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I feel fine. It's just a broken wrist."

"It's not just a broken wrist actually. But fine."

He left the room so Dick could get changed. He sauntered over to his wardrobe and got himself into his school uniform. He didn't like school, but he hated sitting around and doing nothing. He wanted to get out the house. After washing up and ruffling his black hair a bit, he made his way downstairs for breakfast. He joined Bats at the table whilst Alfred made coffee.

"Anything I can get for you Master Dick?" He asked the teen.

"Just some toast."

"Very well."

A few minutes passed, when Robin took out his phone and checked the time.

"Shit, gotta go!" He said.

"Language." said Bruce, even though they both swore all the time.

Dick popped the half-cooked bread up from the toaster and didn't even have time to butter it, he grabbed his things and left.

The 14 year old practically ran the bus stop although he didn't take the bus, that's where he met Wally everyday. He was the only one out of the Justice and Young League who knew his identity, except Batman of course. "Dude, what took you so long?"

"Sorry. Woke up late."

They walked the rest of the way there discussing the League and what lessons they had that day etcetera. They were best friends in school and out, although it was hard to keep up in school considering they were in different year groups, Wally was 3 years above.

They entered the school gates a little late as usual. Usually around now they would meet up with the group (Dick would be wearing his sunglasses) before heading their separate ways, but they didn't due to the circumstances. Wally lifted his arm and looked at his watch.

"Alright, see you at break dude." He said and wandered off. Dick sighed before heading to English.

Wally set foot into into his science class but nobody seemed to notice because he was always late. He made his way to his lab desk and partner, setting his stuff down. The blonde looked up at him,

"Hey Wally." She spoke in a flirtatious accent, twirling her hair with her finger.

He awkwardly half-smiled in return. She did this everyday, it was quite annoying to him actually.

Meanwhile, Dick threw open his English class door with a loud creeeeaaaak. Everyone turned around to stare at him. "Late again, Mr Grayson?" the teacher asked displeasingly. "Sorry." He mumbled. He stumbled through his peers desks to get to his own, finally reaching it and putting down his bag.

He received dirty looks from a majority of the class, but it didn't bother him too much because he was used to it. The class begun, he cupped his head in his hands with a loud sigh...

After what seemed like forever the bell rang meaning break. Everyone left their work and rushed out the classroom, with Mr Hilton yelling after them,

"Don't forget to take a homework sheet!"

Dick was the last to leave, primarily as he was always pushed to the back. People barged past him, elbowing and shouldering him as they left.

Suddenly he felt a large blow to his side making him wince in pain. "Move you freak." Someone said before running off. Dick finally made his way out the class and saw Wally standing outside.

"Man do I love being back at school." He said.

They began walking down the crowded corridor.

"Hey actually I just need to get something from my locker." said Wally.

"Alright, I'll wait here."

He ran off leaving Richard alone.

A few minutes passed and he still wasn't back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, texting him where he was. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him behind the sheds. He dropped his phone, he turned to see who it was.

"Money." He growled. It was Jack Dawkins, the person Dick despised the most in the world.

"I don't have any." He tried to get out his grip but his friend Sam held him tight.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"

"I-I told you! I don't have anything!"

Jack raised his fist and threw a blow at Dicks jaw, throwing him to the ground. He clenched his face in pain. "STOP LYING!" He yelled. Sam kicked Dick in the stomach hard then Jack pinned him down and started beating him up even more.

"You're such- a useless- fucking- cunt!" He hollered with every punch.

Wallace shut his locker and put the item in his trouser pocket. He strolled back to where he had left Dick. He turned the corner but he wasn't there. All there was left was his phone. He picked it up, confused. It was cracked. Did he drop it or something? There was then a loud bang coming from the other side of the lockers. He quickly ran to see what was happening, shocked at the sight.

"GET OFF HIM!" He immediately grabbed Jack and yanked him off Dick, throwing a very hard blow to his nose leaving him half-conscious. Sam got scared and ran off.

Wally helped Dick sit up and gave him some tissues for his nose bleed. "What the fuck happened?"

"Nothing, in fine." He said and stood up. He almost fell back down but managed to make his way to the toilets. Wally followed him. They were empty, thankfully. Dick looked in the mirror and saw his bloodied up face.


	4. Chapter4

WARNING: suicide / triggering

Alfred picked up Dick from school, he tried to hide his marks the best he could but he caught on. They pulled into Wayne Manor and Dick slammed the door behind him. The first thing he saw was Bruce in the hall. "What happened?" He asked, getting closer.

Alfred walked in looking worried and said,

"I tried to get something out of him sir but-"

"Thank you Alfred. Dick come with me." He uttered sternly.

"I've got homework-"

"That wasn't a question, it was an order. And since when do you do homework?"

Dick groaned and threw his bag at the coat hanger, knocking it over. He followed Bruce into the living room and shut he door behind them.

"What?" He spat.

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean? I just got in a fight, alright!"

"With who?"

"With who? It doesn't matter!"

Dick felt his eyes well up with tears and tried to blink them back. He stood up and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Megan, Artemis, Superboy and Kaldur were in the main hall of the Mount Justice doing nothing when suddenly the operator announced Robins arrival. Superboy groaned and watched Kaldur stand up.

Robin stomped into the Mountain looking kind of mad. "Why are you here?" Aqualad spat.

"I work here."

"Nobody wants you here."

"I don't care. I have things to do-" Robin tried to walk past him but Kaldur put his arm out.

"As if I'm just gonna let you walk in after what you did! You're just a waste of time and get in everyone's way!!"

"Thanks for that Kaldur but I didn't ask for your opinion, did I?" He glared, throwing his arm off him.

Conner got up and shoved Robin back, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Everyone thinks it! We all know it! Right Mgann?"

She flinched as her name was mentioned.

"I-I.."

Robin gave her a questionable look. She couldn't cry here. Not now. "Y-yes.."

"See? Just leave, circus boy."

Robin felt as if an arrow had been shot through his heart when Kaldur said that. He knew how hard those memories were for him.

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled. He tried to get up but Superboy pinned him down with his foot on his chest, suffocating him.

"What are you doing Conner?! Stop it!!"

Mgann screamed. "It's not his fault! He was trying to-" Artemis backed her up.

"Tried to what? Kill you?! Kill us all?!"

Conner pressed his foot down harder, so furious that he became unaware of his own strengths. Robin couldn't breathe and felt himself aching for air.

"Um, Conner-" Kaldur said.

"You're just a useless orphan! You said you would never become like Batman, yet you are EXACTLY like him!"

he pressed harder.

Megan couldn't take it anymore and ran away to call for help, closely followed by Artemis. Meanwhile, Kid Flash heard voices and thudding in the room next to him so he went to go see what was happening. He walked in on Superboy half crushing his best friend as he lied helplessly on the floor. "CONNER STOP!!" He screamed, sprinting towards him. Superboy ignored him and continued. Wally tried pushing him off but he was too strong. Kaldur helped him by shoving his hardest on the muscly boy, finally giving way.

"ROBIN! Are you okay?" He kneeled by his side. Robin scrambled up quickly and looked his best friend dead in the eyes. "I can't do this anymore." He whispered and ran away. Wally chased after him through the corridors and rooms of the Mountain, until coming to a halt with a slammed door in his face. Before he could get in, he heard the lock click.

Dick finally got to his room with a thousand thoughts running through his mind, and quickly searched for his razor blade that he had snapped off a machete during a mission. Where did he put it last time? Why did he have to lose it now? He blocked out the sounds of Wally banging at the door and yelling for him, before running into his bathroom. "Where is it, where is it, where is i-" he spotted it hidden under the rug for some strange reason. He must've put it there last time so nobody would see it and find out about his self-harm.

Robin ripped off his suit sleeve and brought the blade to his pale skin. He swallowed as he felt the cold metal slice into him and dragged it along, creating a slight uneven slit due to his anxious shaking. This was it. He was doing it. He was doing what he should've done a long time ago. He cut another line, then another, getting deeper by each one.

"Robin open the door! What are you doing in there!?" Kid Flash yelled, almost knocking down his door due to all the kicking and punching. Dick tried his best to ignore him but it was exceptionally hard considering the fact Wally was one of the only reasons he's alive. He'd always been there for him. Never left his side, been his brother and best friend. He loved Wally so much more than anyone and the ginger felt the same, maybe even more so. Dick was his little brother.

"Dick please don't do what I think you're doing man! LET ME IN!!" He banged and rattled the doorknob constantly. Robin now had over 10 cuts all over his left arm and now moved onto the right. Memories of bullying, pain and his parents dying rushed around his head, making the process a lot harder. He just wanted to end it all. He made sure these ones were much deeper, he needed to leave now. He couldn't take it anymore. He made the next one so deep he hit at least 2 veins and possibly reached the bone. He looked around the bathroom, everything was now blurry and swirly. It was like everything just became so much clearer and he questioned why he hadn't done this before. His legs gave way and he slowly slid his back down the tiled wall, reaching the floor. Black and purple dots took over his vision and the pain started to go away. The room turned into one big bright light, and in the centre was Wally. And his parents. And Bruce. All waiting for him. "Dick... Dick..." they called out.

"ROBIN!!!"

Megan and Artemis joined him at the door. She noticed all the scratch marks and dents it had acquired. "Wally.. you're bleeding." Megan muttered, examining his knuckles.

"He won't come out.. I think- I think h-he might do something." He cried, out of breath.

"We've called Batman. He's on his way."

Kaldur and Superboy came out of nowhere.

"He's in there?" Aqualad asked. Wally couldn't even look at him right now. Conner held onto the doorknob and used his side to shove the door. It didn't work the first time, so he did it again. And again. Until after three tries, he used all the power he had inside of him to push the door inwards, sending it flying and it smashed into pieces against the bed frame. Kid Flash pushed past them all and ran into his room. "Robin! Robin where are you?!" He checked everywhere including his changing station and IT room. "Robi-" He looked to his left and saw that most horrific thing he's ever seen. His best friend, all pale and weary lying in a pool of his own blood. "R-ROBIN!!" He shrieked and sprinted in. He didn't even try to avoid the blood soaked floor and grabbed a nearby towel to attempt to stop his bleeding. "ROBIN PLEASE!" He cried, tears now streaming down his face. He was so overwhelmed and broken he didn't know what to do.

"STAY WITH ME! Please just-"

He put pressure against his bloody wrists and swallowed hard. The others came in and all their hearts dropped when they saw what happened.

Megan screamed and covered her face meanwhile Artemis ran out to be sick. Kaldur gasped and felt a rush of pain and regret whilst Conner just stood there, completely bewildered.

Wally gently tapped Dicks face to see if he'd answer all his prayers and wake up, but he didn't which only made him break down more if that's possible. Robins head was in his chest and Wallys bloody arms held him tight. He turned around and screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

The pain on Wally's face was priceless, his eyes red and bloodshot and his cheeks soaking with tears. He couldn't even find the energy to breathe.

Artemis came back seconds later with the Justice League. Batman shoved them all out the way and ran to his son. Wallace struggled to let go so Flash pulled him away and gave him some space. Superman took over by applying pressure on the young boys wrists. Batman despite being a fearless Dark Knight felt as if his whole world had been turned upside down. Dick was his world.

"Dick, DICK!" He yelled, shaking his shoulder gently.

He placed two fingers against Robins throat feeling for a pulse. "He's not breathing." he said.

part 5 up soon.


End file.
